Um gole de chá pode mudar tudo
by AtcoFe
Summary: Uma despretensiosa caminhada pode virar a vida de Hinata de pernas pro ar. Tudo apenas por causa de um gole de chá. Oneshot. Hyuugacest.


Finalmente! Eu havia prometido a alguém (não me recordo quem) que eu traria uma nova fic pelo menos antes do carnaval, então aí está! Malz ae pela demora, mas estamos aqui com outra fic (e tem mais umas quatro ou cinco por vir o/). Tah, chega desse blá,blá,blá todo e vamos ao que interessa. =D

Tah... vocês devem ter lido isso e não entenderam nada... Eu ia **mesmo** postar essa fic antes do carnaval, mas o baka do meu irmão roubou, repito ROUBOU, meu caderno de fics e eu fiquei sem poder botar no PC... sorry mas ai está (finalmente). Outra coisinha, já to acabando prometo. Eu vou demorar pra postar outras histórias aqui sabe... tô fazendo um pré-vestibular que tá me sugando as forças e meu tempo. Enfim se divirtam com essa fic por enquanto e obrigada pela paciência.

Todos vocês sabem o que vem escrito num disclaimer. Fic NejiHina, isso quer dizer que rola incesto e se você não gosta eu não posso fazer nada. u.u"

**Um gole de chá pode mudar tudo.**

-Neji-niisan você não p-precisava ter vindo comigo.

-Não tem problema Hinata-sama. Eu estava sem nada pra fazer de qualquer maneira. E parece que você se esquece, mas _eu sou seu_ protetor.

-Qual o perigo que se há em comprar chá?

-É tão ruim assim minha companhia? – ele não pareceu ofendido, mas falava sério.

-N-não, de jeito algum. É que você podia estar f-fazendo uma coisa melhor ao invés de perder seu tempo comigo.

-Eu não estou perdendo tempo com você.

Essa sentença calou Hinata. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Neji falou de novo.

-Tem uma coisa que eu quero perguntar.

-P-pergunte.

-Eu estou sinceramente curioso quanto ao porque você se dá ao trabalho de vir comprar chá toda semana, se você tem pessoas que podem fazer isso por você.

-Eu gosto de fazer chá, e gosto de escolher meticulosamente o q-que eu vou fazer. Encare como um t-tipo de hobby.

-Hum.

-Eu geralmente levo um tempo fazendo isso, v-você vai se chatear.

-Por isso que você queria que eu não tivesse vindo? Porque acha que eu vou me chatear?

Hinata desviou o olhar de Neji enquanto ambos prosseguiam pelas ruas de Konoha. Neji deu um mínimo sorriso de canto ao perceber que havia acertado.

-Eu não vou me chatear – apesar de não ser uma promessa soava como uma.

-H-hai.

Hinata chegou até a loja na qual sempre comprava seus chás, mas a loja estava fechada. Uma placa na porta dizia "Fechado por motivo de força maior. Voltaremos em breve." Hinata soltou um pequeno muxoxo de desapontamento.

-Suponho que essa seja a loja.

-É sim... mas e agora onde eu vou comprar meus chás?

Neji podia quase sentir a tristeza na voz da prima e aquilo realmente o incomodou. Ele não gostava nem um pouco de vê-la triste desse jeito.

-É. Parece que nós não temos escolha Hinata-sama.

Hinata olhou com os olhos marejados para Neji e começou a andar de volta para casa.

-Nós vamos ter que procurar outra loja de chás.

Hinata virou-se instantaneamente para seu primo. Ele estava sério, com os braços cruzados.

-Não vai ser uma tarefa fácil Hinata-sama. Sugiro que nos apressemos.

Hinata abriu um sorriso tímido para Neji e andou em sua direção.

-Arigatou Neji-niisan.

-Vamos então?

-Hai. Por onde começamos?

-Eu esperava que você me dissesse já que obviamente você está mais familiarizada com essas bandas de Konoha.

Ambos sorriam juntos sob a perspectiva de que nenhum dos dois sabia pra onde ir.

-A-acho que é melhor nós irmos por aqui então.

Os dois entraram na rua adjacente à casa de chá fechada. Neji e Hinata andaram por várias ruas à procura de outro estabelecimento que vendesse chá. Depois de parecer terem andado quase Konoha inteira Neji e Hinata estavam quase desistindo. Foi então que Hinata avistou, numa ruelinha estreita e escura uma plaquinha desgastada que dizia "Chá".

-Neji!

-Sim?

-Eu acho que encontrei.

-Onde?

Hinata apontou o lugar e Neji automaticamente ficou de pé atrás com aquilo.

-Tem certeza?

-Você mesmo viu q-que não há outra.

-Tudo bem, mas fique atenta _e_ perto de mim.

Os dois ninjas se encaminharam para a tal loja. Ao chegarem mais perto viram a janela empoeirada. Na porta dizia aberto, sendo assim, entraram. Hinata entrou primeiro e o "ding" do sino, acima da porta, batendo se juntou ao ranger da porta, anunciando a entrada dela. Logo em seguida Neji entrou e suas narinas foram invadidas por vários cheiros extremamente fortes. Ele espirrou por conta disso. Estavam ambos parados em frente à porta quando ouviram:

-Em que posso ajudá-los?

Uma senhora, que parecia cigana, saiu por detrás de uma das tantas prateleiras que faziam daquele lugar, mesmo não sendo tão grande, um capcioso labirinto.

-N-nós viemos comprar c-chá.

-Sintam-se à vontade para escolher – disse simpaticamente – Eu estarei lá atrás, chamem se precisar.

Hinata parecia ligeiramente confortável no ambiente. O retrato oposto de Neji, que estava se dividindo entre o desconforto e a curiosidade. Hinata foi andando entre as prateleiras, deixando Neji pra trás examinado os tão estranhos chás que ele via pelo caminho. Após um tempo Hinata escolheu todos os seus chás favoritos e se dirigiu para o balcão. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando ao pôr os chás no balcão, de trás deste pulou uma jovem de cabelos pretos com mechas roxas, maquiagem pesada e unhas pretas no maior estilo punk-rock alternativo.

-Olá! – cumprimentou a jovem entusiasmadamente – vai levar esses? – Nem esperou Hinata responder tamanha sua euforia – Ótimo! Uma grande conhecedora de chás eu vejo. Muito bom! Nossa loja quase nunca recebe clientes como você, bem nossa loja quase nunca recebe cliente mas enfim já que você gosta de chás se importaria de provar um? – eufórica, tagarela e totalmente sem noção.

-Eu...

Hinata não teve nem ao menos a chance de responder, pois a garota já havia puxado um chaleira de água fervente de trás do balcão e começado a fazer um chá. Hinata estava um tanto quanto desconfiada daquilo, mas a menina parecia tão simpática e o chá tinha um cheiro realmente delicioso, que no final das contas Hinata não se importou em provar um pouco. Enquanto Hinata levava o copo à boca a tal garota tinha um olhar de expectativa no rosto, como esperando que algo acontecesse. Hinata finalmente bebeu o chá e comprovou que seu sabor era tão bom quanto o cheiro. No entanto seu deleite não durou muito mais, pois Neji acabara de sair de trás de uma prateleira velha e tirou o copo de suas mãos bruscamente.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – parecia extremante aborrecido

-E-eu só...

-Basta! Vamos embora, agora!

-Não! Não vão!

-E você – agora ele estava furioso – se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, qualquer coisa, eu volto aqui e acabo com a sua raça.

Neji puxou Hinata à força pelo braço, ela só teve tempo de ouvir "Se vir alguma coisa me avise!" da tal moça. Hinata não entendeu nada, mas não teve tempo de perguntar, pois Neji já havia a tirado de dentro da loja.

-Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado você entrar lá. Foi um erro.

-M-mas está t-tudo bem.

-Hinata, o que você tem na cabeça?!- Neji parou abruptamente na frente dela – Será possível que você não se atentou para a possibilidade daquilo ser veneno? Que espécie de kunoichi você é? – a voz dele estava pesada de incredulidade – Como você é ingênua!

Hinata baixou os olhos, magoada com as palavras duras do primo e sabendo que todas elas eram verdade. Foi uma tolice ter aceitado aquele chá. Seus olhos já estavam marejados. Neji soltou um forte suspiro e pôs ambas as mãos nos ombros de Hinata, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Hinata relutou quanto a isso.

-Ei? Olhe pra mim. – então Hinata olhou – Me desculpe pelo o que eu disse eu-

-N-não, v-você tem razão. Eu não deveria ter – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, sua voz estava embargada.

-Não chore, eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse, eu não devia ter dito daquele jeito. Mas você tem que entender, você quase me matou de preocupação lá dentro, porque eu de fato me preocupo com você. Apenas me prometa que não vai fazer aquilo de novo.

-Prometo - Hinata deu um breve aceno de cabeça enquanto tentava desviar seus olhos daquele olhar insuportavelmente hipnótico e indescrifavelmente intenso.

Neji se endireitou, tirou as mãos dos ombros de Hinata e deu um suspiro resignado.

-Assim está melhor. Vamos para casa agora.

Hinata se juntou a Neji e os dois caminharam juntos para casa. As palavras de Neji voltavam constantemente à cabeça de Hinata conforme iam se aproximando de casa e conforme iam se aproximando de casa ela ia se sentindo cada vez mais tonta. Quando estavam em frente ao portão principal Hinata vacilou e só não caiu no chão, pois Neji a amparou.

-Hinata-sama?! Você está bem?!

-A-acho que não.

Hinata perdeu totalmente o equilíbrio e dessa vez foi completamente erguida pelos braços de Neji.

-O que você está sentindo?

-E-eu estou t-tonta e f-fraca... parece que você est-tava certo afinal de c-contas.

-Sobre o quê?

-Talvez aquele chá f-fosse veneno afinal.

Hinata estava de olhos fechados, quase mergulhando na inconsciência e não viu a expressão horrorizada no rosto de Neji. Ele então apressou o passo. A kunoichi estava escutando tudo como se fossem ecos vindos do final de um túnel. Ela sentiu-se ser arriada sobre uma superfície macia, e essa foi à última coisa que ela sentiu antes de desmaiar.

Hinata acordou meio zonza. A luz do sol batia em seu rosto, machucando seus olhos. Assim que ela se revirou na cama notou que havia algo errado. Aquela não era sua cama. Imediatamente Hinata abriu os olhos e olhando ao redor constatou que aquele também não era seu quarto.

-"Onde será que eu estou? A última coisa da qual eu me lembro é de ter vindo para casa com o Neji e depois não me lembro de mais nada. Será que eu desmaie? Provável... Será que ele me trouxe para o quarto dele enquanto eu estava desmaiada?"

Um exame detalhado no quarto mostrou à Hinata que aquele não era o quarto de Neji tampouco. Parecia um quarto de casal. Havia uma cama de casal nele, na qual Hinata estava deitada em cima, guarda-roupa de casal, decoração apropriada para um casal, enfim quarto de casal. Hinata sentou-se na borda da cama e notou pela primeira vez que não estava usando suas roupas convencionais. Ela estava vestindo uma camisola lilás que ia até os joelhos. Hinata estranhou, pois ela tinha certeza que não tinha aquela peça de roupa. Outra coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi o decote da camisola, uma tanto quanto ousado. Outro detalhe que ela mentalmente se obrigou a não pensar foi em _quem_ trocou suas roupas. Definitivamente aquela roupa não era dela. Hinata puxou as cobertas pra cima de si e escutou o barulho de algo roçando no tecido, parecia papel. Hinata olhou para trás e viu um papel quadrado e dobrado ao meio. Em sua face superior se lia apenas uma palavra: "Hinata". Ela então pegou o papel. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que dentro do tal papelzinho houvesse alguma explicação para o que estava acontecendo, mas o conteúdo da mensagem só serviu para deixá-la mais confusa. Dizia:

_"Tive que sair cedo para ver o Hokage. Chamada urgente, eu sinto muito. Tentarei não demorar. Eu te amo mais que ontem e menos que amanhã. Seu marido, amigo e amante. N."_

Quando Hinata acabou ler o recado seu queixo estava caído. Como assim um marido, pensou ela. Tem que haver algum engano, seu pensamento continuou. Só pode ser um uma pegadinha de mau gosto. E com isso concluiu sua linha de raciocínio. Hinata se levantou da cama, com o intuito de se arrumar e sair para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas assim que passou em frente ao espelho algo lhe chamou a atenção. O reflexo que ele mostrava era uma imagem familiar, mas ainda assim diferente. Hinata se via ali, mas tinha alguma coisa errada. Ela parecia ligeiramente mais alta e também mais... velha. Era ela, mas diferente de antes. Hinata notou que seu corpo estava mais bem definido e seus cabelos mais longos. Ela continuou a se olhar no espelho esperando que aquela imagem desaparecesse que fosse um truque de seus olhos sonolentos. Mas não desapareceu e um nó se formou em seu cérebro e outro em sua garganta.

-"Mas que diabos está havendo?"

Hinata olhou ao redor. Num dos criados-mudos tinha um relógio que marcava oito da manha em ponto. Oito da manha de quarta-feira.

-"Quarta? Espera... mas ontem não era sexta? Eu não posso ter dormido tanto assim."

A cabeça de Hinata começou a se embaralhar mais ainda. Hinata saiu à procura de um calendário para poder se situar melhor no tempo. Dentro de uma das gavetas do tal criado-mudo havia um pequeno calendário. Mas Hinata imediatamente amargou o arrependimento de ter pegado o calendário, pois ao invés de sanar as suas dúvidas só lhe deu outras mais. O calendário datava de doze anos no futuro, e o queixo de Hinata caiu outra vez. Hinata desabou na cama, ainda com o calendário na mão, tentando entender o que aquilo significava, mas não pôde pensar muito, pois batidas ecoaram vindas da porta. Hinata se enrolou na coberta e foi atender, seu plano era pedir explicações a quem quer que fosse que estivesse esperando atrás da porta. Era uma Hyuuga da Souke, pois não possuía o selo. Uma Hyuuga que Hinata nunca havia visto na vida. Hinata abriu a boca pra falar, mas a tal Hyuuga foi mais rápida.

-Bom dia Hinata-sama, já está na hora de levantar. Seu café está na mesa e seu banho já está pronto como de costume. Não demore muito, seus afazeres a esperam.

Aberta a boca de Hinata estava e assim ficou. Mais incógnitas para a cabeça da pobre Hinata que não conseguiu perguntar nada. A Hyuuga já ia se virando para ir embora, mas Hinata conseguiu se recompor para poder fazer pelo menos umas de suas perguntas.

-Espera!

A Hyuuga voltou até Hinata outra vez. Hinata então mostrou o calendário para ela.

-Esse calendário está correto?

-Creio que sim senhora. Esse calendário é o mais recente que temos. É desse ano.

Dessa vez a Hyuuga foi definitivamente embora enquanto Hinata fechava a porta atônita. Foi-se então sentar na cama, melhor dizendo, largar-se na cama. Palavras ecoavam em sua mente: "calendário mais recente", "é desse ano", "como de costume" e "mais que ontem".

As palavras giravam em sua mente de novo e de novo. Mas o que isso significa, pensava. Então de repente tudo começou a fazer sentido na cabeça de Hinata, um sentindo um tanto quanto torto, mas ainda sim sentido. Havia três possibilidades a considerar. A menos preocupante: ela estava sonhando, sonhando que estava no futuro e se assim fosse era só acordar. Hinata respirou um pouco mais aliviada. O pânico crescente dentro de si dissipava agora.

-"Assim que eu fechar os olhos eu vou acordar."

Hinata o fez. Fechou os olhos e desejou acordar com todas as forças que tinha. Quando os abriu ainda estava no sonho. Tentou outra vez, sem sucesso. Então o pânico anterior começou a retornar em pequeninas doses de cada vez.

-"A melhor alternativa não era... isso não é bom."

Hinata começou a hiperventilar, mas foi para a segunda alternativa. Como ninja ela não podia descartar de jeito ou maneira a possibilidade de isso ser um genjutso. Hinata se concentrou, respirou fundo e disse a palavra de liberação.

-Kai!

Nada. Mordeu o lábio, sentiu a dor e ainda assim nada. Ela tentou cortar o fluxo de chakra de seu cérebro. Ela tinha certeza que havia conseguido, mas mesmo assim a ilusão não se dissipou. Se nem a primeira nem a segunda alternativas tinham se provada corretas, então só sobrava à última: ela estava louca. Só havia essa final possibilidade para explicar tamanha falta de nexo na situação.

-"Mas e se você estiver mesmo no futuro?" – uma vozinha perguntou dentro de sua cabeça.

-Isso é impossível!

-"Mas você viu as provas."

-Isso não quer dizer nada, só que eu enlouqueci de vez.

-"Você pode ter perdido a memória."

-Verdade... – Hinata começou a respirar um pouco mais aliviada sobre a perspectiva de não estar louca – Eu posso ter perdida a memória... – mas aí alguns fatos lhe voltaram à mente e o pânico irracional retornou – Não tem como eu ter perdido a memória. As mesmas provas que indicam que eu "supostamente" estou no futuro descartam essa possibilidade. Você viu como a Hyuuga me tratou: "Como de costume", ela não falaria isso se eu tivesse perdido a memória.

-"Tem razão."

Hinata se jogou de costas no colchão e pôs as mãos no rosto.

-Ótimo! Agora eu estou falando comigo mesma. Eu estou definitivamente louca.

Com um forte suspiro Hinata abriu os braços sobre o colchão. Seus braços roçaram no bilhete.

-Ah. Pelos céus! E mais essa ainda. Vamos ver... seu eu de fato estou no futuro e de fato tenho um marido... quem será ele? Será que..?

Hinata deixou sua mente de quinze anos vagar para seu ontem. Suas bochechas ficaram repentinamente quentes assim que certo nome lhe veio em mente. O ninja número um, hiperativo e cabeça oca: Naruto Uzumaki. Sua paixão platônica. Hinata imediatamente tirou aquele pensamento da cabeça.

-Eu não estou no futuro! Ou talvez eu esteja... mas eu não vou descobrir nada ficando aqui!

-"Perdeu o juízo de vez? Sair desse quarto e deixar todo mundo saber que você ficou biruta?"

-É só eu não dar mancada. Aí ninguém percebe e ninguém me manda pro hospício, o que seria a atitude mais sensata a se tomar.

Hinata respirou fundo várias vezes antes de reunir a coragem necessária pra levantar da cama.

-Por onde começamos? –perguntou a si própria.

Hinata caminhou até o guarda-roupa e abriu uma das portas. Felizmente eram roupas femininas, suas roupas. Escolheu as que mais lhe agradaram no momento e fechou a porta. Nesse instante lhe bateu uma curiosidade. De acordo com o bilhete ela era casada. Então o outro lado do guarda-roupa era do seu marido. Hinata debateu internamente se deveria ou não abrir o outro lado. A curiosidade levou a melhor na situação.

-"Mal não há de fazer." – pensou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Ao abrir o armário Hinata não teve nenhuma surpresa. Roupas normais masculinas, nada de extravagante.

-Pensei que o Naruto gostasse mais de laranja... não tem nada laranja aqui. Bem gostos mudam.

Saciada a sua curiosidade Hinata fechou a porta do armário e ponderou em trocar de roupa ali mesmo. Foi aí que se lembrou que a Hyuuga havia dito algo referente a banho. Ela notou nessa hora que havia outra porta no quarto.

-Deve ser o tal banheiro.

E era mesmo. Um banheiro grande e luxuoso. Com uma banheira cheia de água e espuma. Estava tudo preparado para um bom banho, o qual Hinata não desperdiçou. Após trocar de roupa, ela deu uma última olhada no espelho.

-Vamos ver como meu futuro vai ser... ou é... sei lá.

Hinata respirou fundo, pôs a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta. Viu-se num corredor que lhe parecia vagamente familiar. Seguiu até que encontrou outra Hyuuga da família principal.

-"Eu obviamente estou no complexo Hyuuga."

Hinata achou a tão familiar cozinha, que já não estava tão familiar assim. Algumas coisas haviam mudado. Como a decoração e outros pequenos detalhes, mas o básico continuava intacto.

-Bom dia Hinata-sama. Aqui está seu café-da-manhã.

Hinata foi servida por outro membro da Souke. Isso era estranho, geralmente os serventes eram da família secundária. Mas pra não dar bandeira Hinata aceitou o café sem fazer comentários, embora eles estivessem lhe martelando a cabeça.

-"O que será que houve com o pessoal da Bouke?"

Essa dúvida, porém não teve muito tempo para ser desenvolvida, pois Hinata escutou uma voz bem conhecida gritando seu nome.

-Hinata neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chan!O-ha-yo!

Hinata pôs os olhos numa Hanabi totalmente diferente do que ela se lembrava. Ela estava já uma mulher adulta. Seus cabelos estavam curtos e ela parecia bem feliz.

-Ohayo Hanabi-chan.

Hinata preferiu ficar em silencio para não se entregar. Ficou apenas observando sua irmã tomar o café junto com ela.

-Eu to com alguma coisa no rosto? Tem chiclete no meu cabelo? Já sei! Tô com pasta de dente no beiço!

-Não Hanabi – um claro tom de confusão impregnava a voz de Hinata

-Então por que você ta me olhando desse jeito?

-Que jeito?

-Como se nunca tivesse visto minha fuça na vida.

-V-você está vendo coisa onde não tem. – Hinata tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo

Hanabi uma mão na testa de Hinata.

-Não tá com febre. Ah, tanto faz, eu to atrasada de qualquer jeito, até mais mana, tchau.

Hanabi de um leve aceno à Hinata e partiu tão intempestivamente quanto chegou.

-"Até a Hanabi que não assim tão observadora percebeu algo. É melhor eu sair daqui, ir respirar um ar puro, tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre a minha vida. Ò céus, como eu queria que isso fosse um sonho e eu acordasse agora."

Hinata saiu o mais discretamente possível do complexo Hyuuga, passando apenas por Soukes no caminho. Hinata fez duas notas mentais sobre o que ela tinha que fundamentalmente descobrir a fim de não dar bandeira sobre sua situação atual. Primeira nota: investigar sobre o que tinha acontecido com o pessoal da família secundária, pois ela não tinha visto nenhum membro até agora. Segunda nota: descobrir quem era seu marido. O possessor daquela caligrafia refinada e palavras doces. Não saber quem era seu marido seria um deslize grosseiro e fatal, embora Hinata tivesse suas esperanças e convicções voltadas na direção de certo ninja. Andando por Konoha, vira e mexe Hinata recebia cumprimentos e olhares respeitosos. Apesar de não compreender muito bem ela retribuía tudo com muita educação. Hinata ia andando distraída pela vila, pensando no seu enorme problema. Não estando prestando atenção no caminho não era de se estranhar que ela tenha esbarrado em alguém. Alguém que aconteceu de ter cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e curiosas marcas nas bochechas.

-Ai... me des – o resto ficou entalado na garganta.

-Hinata-chan! – Naruto olhava de um lado para o outro.

-Na-naruto-kun! - Hinata sentiu seu coração passar duas marchas de uma vez – "E agora? O que eu faço?"

Hinata ficou encarando Naruto, que por sua vez não parava um só minuto de olhar por sobre os ombros.

-Seguinte: - começou ele com entusiasmo – vamos lá ao Ichiraku comigo então? "Duas cajadadas com um coelho só, hehe... ou seria o contrário? Tanto faz! O importante é que nós vamos sair daqui e eu vou ter uma boa desculpa pra ficar longe daquele lugar!"

-C-com você? "Ai meu Deus!"

-É – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e era mesmo.

Sem esperar por uma resposta Naruto arrastou Hinata para o Ichiraku. Ele parecia com pressa. Ao chegarem lá se sentaram e Naruto pediu para os dois.

-"Ele pediu para mim. Sinal de que sabe do que eu gosto."

Quando o lámen chegou, Naruto esticou a mão esquerda e nela brilhou uma aliança de casado.

-"Meu Deus ele tem uma aliança assim como eu! Definitivamente ele é meu marido!"

O coração de Hinata estava a mil e sua face completamente vermelha. O que ela faria agora que descobriu quem era seu marido? Uma pergunta cruel, que lhe assaltou a mente. Enquanto a mente dela divagava e ponderava, Naruto comia contente seu lámen. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a aproximação de certa kunoichi de cabelos rosa. Só foram perceber quando ela, que já estava bem atrás do Naruto, gritou:

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-AI! – Naruto deu um salto no banco devido ao susto – Sakura-chan?! O que você ta fazendo aqui?!

-Isso sou eu quem pergunta – Sakura estava visivelmente irritada – Você não tem vergonha? Abandonar seu posto desse jeito?

-Ano... Sakura-chan, eu estou ocupado em uma reunião com a líder de uma das famílias mais importantes de Konoha!

Sakura atentou-se para a presença de Hinata naquele momento.

-Olá Hinata – disse Sakura simpaticamente, como se não tivesse acontecido nada – Bom ver você.

- "Reunião? Comigo?" - Hinata tentava absorver aquele tanto de novas informações – "Mas nós não somos casados? E como assim chefe do clã?"

-E deixe a pobre Hinata fora disso – voltou-se Sakura novamente para Naruto retomando usa expressão zangada – Você é o Hokage, não pode sair assim sem dar satisfação. Agora vamos!

-Mas Sakura-chan, benzinho, docinho de coco, amor da minha vida – Naruto se ajoelhou em frente à Sakura e juntou as mãos, implorando – Você sabe como aquele trabalho burocrático é chato. Eu faço o que você quiser. Lavo a louça, arrumo a casa, te faço massagem nos pés, mas não me mande de volta para lá!

Hinata olhava tudo perplexa, seu cérebro simplesmente não conseguia processar tudo aquilo. Após alguns segundos Sakura e Naruto já haviam sumido de vista, mas Hinata ainda se achava congelada no banco do Ichiraku. Conforme seus pensamentos iam se organizando, sua certeza recém descoberta ia por água a baixo. E agora ela tinha outra certeza: Naruto definitivamente _não era_ seu marido. Porque além de ser obviamente casado com Sakura, no bilhete que Hinata havia encontrado mais cedo dizia que seu marido fora se encontrar com o Hokage. E como o Hokage, que era Naruto, ia ser encontrar com o Hokage, que era Naruto? Hinata se sentiu muito perdida. Sua volta por Konoha tinha se mostrado um tanto quanto esclarecedora e infrutífera ao mesmo tempo. Ela não conseguiu descobrir quem era seu marido, apenas quem ele _não _era. Hinata decidiu voltar para casa. Era a única coisa que podia fazer no momento. A cabeça de Hinata doía, ela queria muito alguém que a ajudasse no momento. Hinata pensou em Neji, pensou no que ele faria se estivesse com ela.

-"Onde será que ele está, eu ainda não o vi..."

Chegando aos portões do complexo Hinata foi cumprimentada pelos guardas que lá ficavam. O jeito que eles a cumprimentaram a fez lembrar-se de quando era seu pai que passava por ali. Foi um cumprimento cheio de respeito e admiração. Isso fez com que ela lembra-se de como Naruto se referiu a ela no Ichiraku: líder. Hinata sentiu sua dor de cabeça aumentar exponencialmente. Estava muito perturbada naquele momento. Hinata andava sem rumo exatamente fixo. As palavras de Naruto rodando em sua cabeça. Subitamente, então, os pés de Hinata sabiam aonde ir, mesmo que sua mente não soubesse tão bem. Quando chegou à porta do local Hinata o olhou bem. Sim, era ali. O escritório de seu pai. Onde ele passava a maior parte do tempo. Hinata hesitou por um momento antes de entrar. O que será que encontraria lá dentro? Por fim adentrou o escritório, que, se tudo fosse do jeito que se mostrava, era dela agora. A mudança mais perceptível que Hinata pôde encontrar era que agora ao invés de uma mesa, havia duas. A decoração estava bem mais leve também e bem de frente para a porta, numa moldura dourada e reluzente, um grande pedaço de papel jazia na parede. Parecia ser algo importante. Hinata foi então lê-lo, sua curiosidade puxando-a. Lágrimas de emoção e alegria lhe vieram aos olhos quando terminou sua leitura. No papel estava escrito:

_"Como uma família e um clã, devemos ser unidos. E para que isso aconteça há de se mudar certas tradições. A fim de fortalecer este poderoso clã, declara-se extinta a divisão deste entre Bouke e Souke. Esta decisão tem o apoio do líder deste clã, de sua herdeira e do marido dela. E tem como testemunhas os nominados abaixo:"_

A seguir havia as assinaturas de Hiashi, Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, alguns membros do conselho e outros tantos Hyuugas.

-"Então é por isso que eu não vi nenhum membro da família secundária hoje." – Hinata tinha uma das mãos sobra a boca num gesto de espanto – "Porque já não há nenhum."

Ela se sentia feliz por dentro. Sua família finalmente era como sempre deveria ter sido. Os lábios de Hinata se curvaram num sorriso involuntário de pura felicidade. Uma grande emoção estava se apoderando de seu ser e pela primeira vez naquele dia Hinata desejou que aquele fosse mesmo o futuro. Hinata estava tão emocionada que falhou em perceber a entrada de outra pessoa no escritório.

-Ah! Aí está você, eu estava te procurando.

Hinata levou um susto tão grande que pulou no mesmo lugar. Virou-se instintivamente para ver de quem era a voz e ali estava ele: um mais maduro, mais alto e, Hinata não pode deixar de notar, um mais bonito Neji, que pra completar tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto.

-Sinto muito. Eu sempre me esqueço o quão compenetrada você fica quando olha pra essa moldura.

Neji foi se aproximando com seus passos imutavelmente decididos enquanto Hinata voltava sua atenção à moldura, parte porque ainda estava hipnotizada por ela, parte pra esconder o rubor em sua face. Rubor que aumentou quando sentiu as mãos fortes de seu primo pousarem em seus ombros.

-Foi um grande dia aquele não foi? – a voz de Neji estava leve

Hinata não pôde fazer nada além de concordar. Ela estava se sentindo ligeiramente desconfortável com aquela proximidade toda. Neji nunca tocava nela daquela maneira. E só estava piorando.

-Você foi muito corajosa naquele dia. Aliás, você sempre foi corajosa. – disse a virando de frente para ele – Enfim, nós conseguimos, mudamos nosso clã pra melhor.

Neji olhava Hinata diretamente nos olhos. Tinha algo diferente naquele olhar, mas ainda assim familiar para Hinata. Ela sentiu seu cérebro congelar tamanha intensidade daquele olhar, que a deixou presa nele. Neji subiu ma das mãos e com o polegar fez um leve carinho na bochecha de Hinata.

-Sinto muito por hoje mais cedo. Recebi uma chamada do Hokage e tive que ir vê-lo. Acabou que quando eu cheguei lá o baka do Naruto nem estava.

Muito devagar o cérebro de Hinata começou a trabalhar outra vez.

-Então, quando eu voltei você não estava. Parece que nos desencontramos – Neji dizia tudo com a voz tranquila e uma pitada de humor – Espero que você tenha acordado bem. Eu simplesmente odeio perder você acordando. É a melhor parte do meu dia.

Neji tomou o rosto de Hinata entre suas mãos e se inclinou, lhe dando um leve selinho. Foi então que a realidade bateu dura e forte, no rosto de Hinata, que estava estática de choque. Seu marido não era ninguém menos que seu niisan, Neji. Aquilo foi informação demais para Hinata suportar. Ela sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem e vacilou nos braços de Neji, que a amparou antes que ela alcançasse o chão. Ele a pôs sentada em uma cadeira, mas a cabeça dela ainda girava.

-"Como isso foi acontecer?! Com o Neji?! Santos céus, eu quero acordar! AGORA!"

-Hinata? Amor? Hinata? – Neji dava leves sacudidas nela – Hinata? – Ele obrigou Hinata a olhá-lo outra vez nos olhos – Você está bem?

Esse olhar! Esse olhar Hinata conhecia muito bem. Um olhar cheio de preocupação e algo mais que ela nunca conseguiu decifrar. Ela já recebera esse olhar várias vezes de Neji antes. Talvez por essa sensação de familiaridade no meio daquele mundo estranho, Hinata por fim juntou forças pra falar.

-E-eu... – as forças ainda não eram suficientes, ela ainda estava muito abalada.

-O que houve? O que você está sentindo?

Depois de alguns segundos Hinata recuperou um pouco de seu autocontrole e foi capaz de responder.

-E-e est-tou b-bem.

-Tem certeza? Você não parece bem.

-E-u estou bem, estou b-bem niisan.

-Niisan? – um dos lados da boca de Neji se retorceu pra cima – Você não me chama de irmão faz um bom tempo. Você até voltou a gaguejar... Certeza mesmo que está tudo bem?

Neji pôs uma mão na testa de Hinata, que de imediato corou profundamente.

-Você está meio febril e corada. Eu vou pedir para que um médico venha te ver. Tem definitivamente algo de errado com você.

-N-não! Não é n-necessário chamar um médico. E-eu estou b-bem, verdade. Só um p-pouco cansada. Só isso.

Neji deu um olhar desconfiado para Hinata.

-Eu não sei não...

-Não se p-preocupe, não há nada de errado.

-Está bem então, se você diz que não há nada errado então não há. Eu confio em você.

Aquela frase pegou Hinata de guarda baixa. Apesar de ser uma situação delicada, ela realmente gostou de ouvir que Neji confiava nela. Hinata aceitou a mão que Neji estendeu para ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Então? Vamos?

-Vamos aonde?

Hinata perguntou enquanto Neji a conduzia gentilmente pelos corredores da Mansão Hyuuga.

-Vamos ver a nossa filha oras. Ela já deve estar com saudades de nós.

Outro golpe. Dessa vez mais forte que o anterior. Infelizmente dessa vez Hinata, ao invés de se calar, não conseguiu conter as palavras.

-Nós temos uma filha?! – as palavras foram mais rápidas que o próprio pensamento dela.

Neji parou de andar e virou-se para Hinata com uma cara de quem não tinha ouvido muito bem.

-O que você disse?

Foi só aí que Hinata se deu conta da baita mancada que tinha dado. Dessa vez, felizmente, Hinata foi capaz de bolar algo pra sair da enrascada que tinha se metido.

-Eu disse que eu to uma pilha. Pilha de nervos sabe?

-Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo que eu chame um médico?

-Sim, absoluta. Vamos?

Hinata deixou Neji ir guiando o caminho. Momentos após ele entrou por uma porta e Hinata o seguiu. Era um quarto tradicional de bebê, com cores claras e calmas. Neji se encaminhou para o berço no centro do quarto, Hinata ia logo atrás dele. Ela sentia as pernas bambas. Ia conhecer sua filha, sangue de seu sangue. Nada na vida a havia preparado para um momento desses.

-Ah, veja. Ela está acordando – Hinata pode sentir o carinho na voz de Neji.

Hinata olhava de Neji para a pequena criatura que despertava no berço. Não devia ter mais que um ano de idade. Seus olhinhos sem pupilas assim que se abriram procuraram por Hinata e ao acharem a criança estendeu seus curtos braços.

-Mama! – exclamou feliz e ainda meio sonolenta

Hinata se abaixou e pegou sua filha. Não pôde conter as lágrimas de emoção. A pequena inocente em penas alguns segundos já havia roubado o coração de Hinata.

-Ela é tão linda quanto a mãe.

Hinata olhou para Neji enquanto abraçava a criança em seus braços. O olhar dele era tão carinhoso e reconfortante. Neji se aproximou e beijou a testa de ambas. A criança se aninhou mais ainda nos braços da mãe e Hinata sentiu seu peito se aquecer de amor. Hinata então desejou pela segunda vez naquele dia que aquele fosse mesmo seu futuro. Após gastarem um bom tempo paparicando sua filha, Neji lembrou à Hinata que eles tinham trabalho a fazer. Com certa relutância, principalmente da parte de Hinata, ambos se dirigiram ao escritório e começaram a trabalhar. Hinata fazia o que podia para não se entregar, mas às vezes ela realmente não sabia o que fazer, então dava uma escapada para ver sua filha.

-E como ela está?

-O quê?

-Nossa filha?

-E-está bem... mas como você sabia?

-Como se você não fizesse isso todos os dias – disse Neji com um sorriso de canto e olhos fixos no papel que lia – Só você não percebe.

Hinata voltou a se sentar, sorrindo também e continuou dando seu melhor com toda aquela papelada. O esforço foi tanto que ela não viu à hora passar e quando se deu conta Neji já estava a chamando para o jantar. Após jantarem Neji e Hinata foram para o quarto. A cada passo que eles davam mais pra perto do quarto, mais Hinata se sentia apreensiva. Ela podia até ser um tanto quanto ingênua, mas ela sabia muito bem o que pessoas casadas faziam na intimidade de seus quartos e sua mente de quinze anos simplesmente não estava pronta pra lidar com aquele tipo de situação. Pensando melhor, mente nenhuma suportaria aquela loucura toda. Hinata ouviu o clique da porta sendo trancada e logo sentiu Neji a abraçando por trás. Ela pulou de susto no lugar e tentou se libertar discretamente, mas o abraço dele era de ferro.

-Eu vou – dizia Neji enquanto beijava o pescoço dela – tomar banho. Não quer ir comigo? – A voz de Neji era tão rouca e sexy que os pelos da nuca de Hinata se arrepiaram.

-Hum – Hinata teve que pigarrear – e-eu n-não... q-quer d-dizer... po-pode ir s-sem m-mim. Eu to-tomo b-banho de-depois.

Com um ultimo beijo Neji foi para o banho. Assim que a porta bateu Hinata sentou-se na cama, se abanando. Passara a fazer calor naquele quarto de repente.

-"E agora? O que eu faço? Mas que situação... Ele pode até ser meu marido, e gentil, e carinhoso, e bonito, e... CHEGA! O fato é que eu não consigo, não posso fazer isso, não dá!"

Hinata ficou esperando nervosamente Neji sair do banho e assim que ele o fez, ela entrou no banheiro, feito um furacão, sem dar nenhuma palavra. Após o banho Hinata vestiu a camisola que havia deixado no banheiro mais cedo. Pensou em por um roupão de algodão, mas na sua pressa de entrar no banheiro não havia trazido nada consigo. Quando não pôde mais adiar saiu vagarosamente para o quarto. Já estava vermelha feito um pimentão. Neji estava deitado, lendo um pergaminho, mas assim que ela se sentou na cama, ele deixou o pergaminho de lado.

-Eu adoro seu cheiro sabia? – disse enquanto cheirava a base do pescoço de Hinata – Você simplesmente me deixa louco.

Num movimento fluído Neji puxou Hinata e a deitou na cama. Se prostrando por sobre ela, Neji começou a dar beijos em seu pescoço e sua mão descia devagar por sua coxa. Hinata estava se dividindo entre o pânico e outra coisa que ela não conseguia definir bem. Essa luta interna que travava se refletiu no seu exterior e logo Neji percebeu que tinha algo estranho.

-Está tudo bem? Estou fazendo algo errado?

-"Errado? Está tudo errado! Tudo errado comigo!" N-não. Quero dizer, s-sim! Está tu-tudo b-bem.

-Eu notei que você agiu diferente hoje. Tem alguma coisa que você queria me contar?

-N-não f-foi nada. Só c-cansaço.

-E você ainda está cansada? – perguntou cheio de malicia enquanto dava beijos nela.

-N-não... q-quero dizer, sim... eu... é que... a gente.... quero dizer...bom.... eu não est-tou...hum... me sentindo...sabe...disp-posta...

-Hinata – Neji olhou fundo nos olhos dela – Você sabe que não há nada nesse mundo que você não possa me contar. E se você não quiser fazer amor hoje, está tudo bem, é só dizer.

Neji se retirou de cima dela e deitou-se ao seu lado, pôs uma das mãos em seu rosto e afagou suas bochechas com o dedão. Com um leve sorriso no rosto começou a falar novamente:

-Você acha mesmo que eu iria fazer alguma coisa que você não quer? Que te forçaria a algo? Sua boba, eu te amos demais para fazer uma coisa tão estúpida e vil. Se você não está afim, ponto. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para nos amarmos, porque eu não vou a lugar algum. Estarei sempre aqui com você, como sempre estive.

Amor. O mais profundo e sincero amor era lido nos olhos de Neji naquele instante. Era esse aquele algo a mais que Hinata não conseguia decifrar quando Neji a olhava, tanto o de dezesseis, quanto o de vinte e oito. Hinata se sentiu verdadeiramente tocada no momento. Sentir que alguém a amava tanto assim era maravilhoso. Voluntariamente Hinata pousou seus lábios sobre os dele num selinho demorado que foi apreciado por ambos. Hinata se aconchegou no peito macio de Neji e enquanto esperava o sono vir, desejou, pela terceira vez naquele dia, que aquele fosse mesmo o seu futuro.

Enquanto a consciência se apossava lentamente de Hinata e os eventos do dia anterior lhe voltavam à mente, Hinata instintivamente esticou seu braço procurando por Neji. Todavia a única coisa que encontrou foi a beira da cama. Abrindo os olhos devagar, esperando encontrar outro bilhete dele, qual não foi seu espanto ao constatar que estava deitada em sua cama de solteiro em seu próprio quarto. Com um pulo Hinata pôs-se em frente ao espelho e lá estava ela: quinze anos outra vez, com suas roupas comuns e seu antigo corpo e cabelos. Hinata sentiu-se zonza e se deixou cair na cama.

-Então era tudo um sonho mesmo...

Hinata não sabia qual sentimento era mais forte dentro dela: o alívio por ter tudo voltado ao normal ou o desapontamento por ter perdido aquela vida perfeita. Em meio a pensamentos Hinata ouviu sua porta sendo aberta. Por ela entrou, para total desespero e deleite de Hinata, Neji com uma bandeja de café-da-manhã.

-Ah! Finalmente acordou – sua voz estava aliviada

Hinata emudeceu enquanto Neji caminhava em sua direção. Ela estava ciente de suas bochechas ficando cada vez mais quentes. Estava ciente das batidas de seu coração ecoando rápidas e fortes em seus ouvidos, quase a deixando surda. Mas parecia tudo tão trivial com ele por perto. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

-"Meu bom Deus. Será que eu me apaixonei pelo meu próprio primo num sonho?"

Hinata sabia exatamente a resposta dessa pergunta. Um grande e claro "Sim!" soava em sua mente como se alguém estivesse gritando direto em seu ouvido. Por fim Neji sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e ofereceu a bandeja à Hinata.

-Que bom que você acordou, eu estava preocupado e... Hinata-sama, porque você está me olhando assim?

Hinata acordou de seu estado pensativo pela mão de Neji em sua testa.

-Você está febril. É melhor chamarmos o médico de volta.

-Não! Não p-precisa.

-Se você está dizendo... Mas de qualquer forma a culpa é minha. Eu deveria ter ficado de olho em você naquela maldita loja. Mas você também foi um tanto imprudente aceitando aquele chá idiota e-

-A loja de chá! – Hinata praticamente gritou

Agora sim as coisas estavam começando a se encaixar. Depois que ela tomou aquele chá ela desmaiou e teve esse sonho maluco. E Hinata lembrava perfeitamente da moça gritando: "Se vir alguma coisa me avise!", e de fato Hinata tinha visto. Tinha que ser isso que outra explicação teria? Hinata iria tirar essa história a limpo naquele exato instante. Saltou da cama e pegou seu casaco.

-Aonde você vai?

-Eu não demoro.

Falar que iria à loja de chá com certeza não era uma boa idéia no momento.

-Mas...!Espera!

Tarde demais. Hinata já havia saído às pressas até seu destino. Ao chegar à loja entrou sem cerimônias e foi direto para o balcão. A senhora cigana estava lá.

-Boa tarde querida. Hum... eu já vi seu rosto por aqui. Você veio aqui ontem acompanhada daquele rapazinho. Seu namorado?

-Eu...n-não.

-Oh, atrevimento meu. Desculpe. Então, em que posso ser útil?

-Bem... eu gostaria de falar com uma moça. Ela estava aqui ontem. Baixinha, cabelo roxo e-

-Ah, já sei. Midori! – gritou a senhora

Instantes depois a tal jovem apareceu. Assim que seu olhar bateu um Hinata um grande sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto. O oposto aconteceu com a senhora que estava no balcão, seu sorriso simpático se desfez numa carranca desgostosa.

-Eu não acredito Midori – disse a senhora com a voz cansada – Você fez de novo.

-E funcionou?

-Eu não sei, pergunte a ela – disse apontando para Hinata – Mas você precisa parar de fazer isso, nós já temos poucos clientes e você espanta os que sobraram. Com licença.

A senhora saiu resmungando em direção à porta da qual Midori veio e assim que ela desapareceu a jovem correu para perto de Hinata, espevitada como ela só.

-Então?

-Bom... eu não sei por onde começar...

-Vejamos... você teve algum sonho, ilusão, algo do gênero?

-Sim, eu tive.

-Você estava acordada ou dormindo quando aconteceu?

-Inconsciente seria a melhor palavra. Eu desmaiei.

-Hum – a garota mordeu a unha do dedão – Preciso melhorar isso – Parecia que estava falando mais consigo mesma que com Hinata – E o que você viu.

-Eu vi... o futuro – Hinata não quis, nem conseguia, entrar em mais detalhes.

-Puxa, essa foi demais, mas ainda assim é válido – a garota exclamou alegre.

-Como assim válido? Você poderia, por - favor, me explicar o que houve? O que tinha naquele chá?

-Bom, a maioria das pessoas que vem aqui me chama de louca depois da explicação e-

-Eu não vou te chamar de louca, mas me diga logo.

-Meu chá tem propriedades um tanto quanto... diferentes. Ele faz com que, no seu caso, por exemplo, sonhe com todas as coisas que você mais quer nessa vida. Seus desejos mais íntimos e profundos. Coisas que talvez você nem saiba que deseja. Ele cria, digamos, ilusões sobre isso. Ele junta os seus desejos num cenário perfeitamente real. É isso que meu chá faz.

-Um chá alucinógeno então?

-Mais ou menos, mas fique tranquila ele não causa dependência. E eu posso apostar que você só sonhou com coisas boas.

-Vendo por esse lado...

-O que foi?

-N-não, nada.

Hinata estava abalada com todas aquelas revelações. Várias coisas que aconteceram ela realmente desejava. Ela queria sim que sua família se uni-se, queria que Naruto alcançasse seu sonho e com certeza queria ter uma filha. Mas isso implica que, secretamente, ela também queria ter Neji?

-V-você t-tem certeza sobre tudo isso que me falou?

-Oras, você mesma não disse que "sonhou com o futuro"? Não foi nada mais do que as coisas que você deseja que aconteçam. Você sonhou com elas – disse simplesmente – Como eu falei, meu chá cria ilusões, mas essas ilusões são fundamentadas sabe? Seu cérebro não cria as coisas do nada. Ele usa todas as informações reais e concretas que ele possui pra fazer com que a ilusão pareça a mais verídica possível. Como um genjutsu, quanto mais apego a realidade tem, mais eficiente é.

Hinata ficou abismada com a descrição perfeita de Midori. Sua cabeça girava com todas aquelas informações. Ela precisava pensar e muito. Saiu da loja com o olhar perdido sem sequer se despedir de Midori. Hinata vagou por Konoha até encontrar um banco no qual se sentou. Pôs os pés para cima e abraçou as pernas apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. Hinata se concentrou em lembrar-se do sonho. Tudo pareceu tão real. Será que Midori poderia, afinal, estar certa? Será que tudo aquilo, era mesmo real? Real no presente também? Aqueles acontecimentos lhe pareciam tão bons. O desespero por um futuro brilhante, mas inexistente lhe corroeu as entranhas. Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto assim como o futuro por suas mãos. Foi então que ela ouviu uma voz bem conhecida gritar seu nome.

-Achei você finalmente.

Ele veio andando em sua direção. Fez Hinata se lembrar dele andando na sua direção também, mas em outros tempos, em outro lugar. Num certo escritório. Onde ela pensava ser o futuro. Rapidamente Hinata enxugou as lágrimas que manchavam sua face.

-O que deu em você? Sair correndo daquele jeito e – Neji parou abruptamente de falar – Você estava chorando?

Era impossível esconder algo de Neji Hyuuga. Ele sentou ao lado de Hinata. Ela não conseguia olhar pra ele. Estava por demais embaraçada.

-Você está bem? – perguntou com sua voz suave

Outra vez Hinata lembrou-se do sonho. Uma mesma pergunta repetida num mesmo tom de voz. De acordo com informações que Midori deu a Hinata, o chá fazia o cérebro juntar informações verdadeiras. Isso implicava que... Não. Não era possível Neji estar apaixonado por ela. De modo algum. Hinata nunca havia notado nada que indicasse isso. Um sonho maluco não era prova suficiente. Ou era?

-Alguém te fez mal? Porque se fez eu vou-

-N-ninguém me fez mal.

-Então o quê?

-E-eu, n-não – Hinata respirou fundo várias vezes pra tentar se acalmar – Como... você... e-eu – Hinata simplesmente não conseguiu se expressar em palavras - E-eu não s-sou corajosa o suficiente p-pra falar.

Por fim Hinata se deu por vencida. Não conseguiria nunca falar sobre algo daquele tipo com Neji. Neji por sua vez soltou uma risadinha baixa.

-Hinata, você sempre foi corajosa. Sinceramente eu não conheço ninguém mais corajoso que você. A não ser pelo cabeça dura do Naruto é claro.

E mais uma vez o sonho lhe retornou a mente. Estava tudo tão vívido na cabeça de Hinata. Não dava pra simplesmente ignorar. As evidências estavam ali. Cabia a Hinata fazer alguma coisa. Ou não fazer. Mas Hinata já estava cansada de não fazer nada. Esse não era seu jeito ninja de ser. Hinata respirou fundo várias vezes, o que estava por fazer não seria fácil, mas nada na vida é. Num gesto rápido e decidido ela pegou o rosto de Neji entre suas mãos. Neji ficou sem reação.

-Mas o q-?

-Shhhhhh – pronunciou Hinata enquanto botava o dedo polegar sobre os lábios dele – Olhe pra mim, olhe bem nos meus olhos.

Os olhares se encontraram e de repente lá estava o que Hinata procurava. Aquele amor que até então havia passado despercebido por ela. Foi preciso um sonho para fazê-la acordar Que ironia. Reunindo toda sua coragem, e antes que desmaiasse, Hinata beijou Neji nos lábios. Foi um beijo curto e tímido. Bem típico dela. Quando se afastou Neji estava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e congelado no lugar. A dúvida logo começou a se espalhar por Hinata. Será que ela estava errada afinal? Porém a duvida não perdurou por muito tempo. Tão logo Neji se recuperou do surto de coragem e atrevimento de Hinata, foi a vez dele de ser atrevido. Puxou Hinata para um beijo mais demorado e apaixonado que o primeiro. Não demorou muito até que a língua de Neji invadisse a boca de Hinata e vice-versa. Ficaram se beijando pelo que pareceu horas para ambos e por fim, com as testas coladas uma na outra terminaram o beijo.

-Há quanto tempo? – ela perguntou

-Eu realmente não sei quando me apaixonei por você. Foi algo que quando eu dei por mim já estava ali, firme e forte. Mas quanto a você? Eu acredito que nunca tenha cometido algum deslize perto de você, como e quando você descobriu o que eu sinto? E o mais importante como você- ele não conseguiu terminar, pois Hinata o silenciou com um beijou rápido.

-Eu vivi t-tempo demais em ilusões – disse enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos dele – O engraçado é que foi p-preciso uma ilusão para me mostrar o que é real. E eu quero o que é real. Eu q-quero você.

Neji, uma vez mais, tomou Hinata para si e a beijou. Quando se soltaram ele estava usando um daqueles sorrisos que Hinata tanto gostava de ver. Ela então se levantou e o puxou pela mão.

-Vamos.

-Para onde?

-Para casa – disse sorrindo – para nosso futuro.

FIM


End file.
